


for the first time

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Kiss fic where Jae is gayer than he thought he was and Wonpil hasn't had his first real kiss yet. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really bad messy splatter of an idea that hasn't left me alone for like a month. I'll proofread it if I have time (read: only if I feel like it)

Jae doesn't remember how they got into this situation. It's just him and Wonpil, who are sitting in Wonpil's bedroom, on his bed, looking at each other intently (on Wonpil's part) and nervously (on Jae's part). Wonpil has one of Jae's hands in his. He's intertwined his fingers with Jae's. Jae doesn't have time to reciprocate the gesture because all he can think about is Wonpil asking him if he's ever kissed a boy before and then asking him if he'd like to try when Jae says no.

The truth is, before he met Wonpil, Jae would have never guessed he liked men. Sure, he knew some attractive guys, but he never wanted to... kiss them or anything. Well, there was one guy back in high school, when Jae thinks about it. But he got over the feeling fast, so he wouldn't say he liked him like that. And... well, there was that one guy he used to work with when he got his first job... Okay, maybe he _does_ want to kiss boys and he's just dense. Or maybe he just wants to kiss Wonpil so bad, he's trying to find a way to normalize this new feeling for himself. Either way, he slowly relaxes his fingers and let's them fold over to hold Wonpil's hand too.

But now he has to know- "Have _you_ ever kissed a boy?" Jae asked. Wonpil clearly wasn't expecting the question he have previously asked to be directed back to him.

"Um, yeah. Just one boy, you know Dowoon? But I wouldn't really consider it a kiss! I mean, it was an accident and I swear I didn't mean to kiss him! Or, well, technically _he_ tripped and fell onto _me_ -" Wonpil explained, starting to nervously ramble. Jae quickly realized what was going on in Wonpil's mind.

"Hey, you don't need to justify yourself to me. We're about to graduate from college, it'd be wild if you seriously haven't kissed anyone ever," Jae responded. He gave Wonpil's smaller hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not upset or anything, promise."

"Ok- Wait, haven't kissed _anyone_? What makes you think I haven't kissed any girls?" Wonpil asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Have you?"

"... No..."

"So, wait, you've seriously never kissed anyone but Dowoon, on accident?"

"Yes! I get nervous! Even this..."

Jae tried to imagine it in his head, Wonpil shying away from a kiss with someone. It was... kinda cute actually. He laughed, fondly, not in a taunting way. It didn't stop Wonpil from pouting at him and telling him to stop laughing.

Jae tightened his hold just a little bit. "Okay, sorry," he apologized, taking a moment to compose himself. "You better not run from me though, okay?"

Wonpil understood what that implied. An answer to his previously unanswered question, and an answer to the question he'd had yet to ask. Would Jae be interested in trying _with him_? It wasn't a secret that Jae had been questioning his sexuality (Younghyun never failed to point out that it was right after he met Wonpil and they had gone out drinking together for the first time [Jae can't believe he wanted to kiss this loser in high school]). It was just a secret that Jae might be interested in Wonpil, although he was catching on. And, honestly, Wonpil was interested in Jae too. He had been for a while, but it seemed like Jae was never going to take initiative, so what choice did the younger have but to do it himself?

"I won't run from you," Wonpil assures him. But Jae isn't so sure about that. Already the other is blushing and biting his lip nervously. He won't make eye contact with Jae, instead he lets his eyes linger on Jae's lips. "So, um..." Wonpil squeezes Jae's hand gently. A sign that he doesn't know how to go about making the next move. He awkwardly shuffles closer to Jae.

Wonpil doesn't know what he should do next and Jae would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous too. It was really weird, he hadn't ever felt this nervous about kissing anyone aside from when he lost his first kiss. After that, it was... well, just any other kiss. But for some reason this felt a lot different. He supposed it's because he really likes Wonpil, and he doesn't want to screw this up. But there will be nothing to screw up if they don't hurry up and kiss already.

So Jae takes initiative this time, bringing his free hand to Wonpil's cheek so he can have the younger face him. And once he has Wonpil where he needs him, he leans forward and he presses their lips together. He keeps in mind it's Wonpil's first _actual_ kiss, so he keeps it very simple. Very sweet and very chaste and very loving.

Even though Wonpil is the one that suggested it, he is shocked when he feels Jae's lips on his. They're very soft and very gentle (a large contrast to the things the older says sometimes). Wonpil feels himself melting, his heart beating faster, even if the kiss is a very sweet and tame one.

When he pulls away because he is in need of air again, he sees Jae watching him. He gets embarrassed and he hides himself in Jae's shoulder. Jae laughs as he lets his hand on Wonpil's cheek move to Wonpil's back in some weird, loose hug. "I half expected you to run away," Jae tells him.

"Shut up," Wonpil replies with a playful smack to Jae's other shoulder.

"Hey, Wonpil."

"Yeah?"

"You think we should do this again? Like, a lot more?"

"Yeah."


End file.
